This invention relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to a method and system for improving voice quality in cordless communications.
In conventional cordless voice communication systems there is generally a single base station supporting a plurality of mobile units or hand sets. The base station in such systems acts as the master with all of the mobile units acting as slaves. The master base station controls and establishes the communication links with each of the mobile units. A function of the base station master controller is to detect errors over the communication links with the mobile units.
It is known to improve the voice quality over the communication link between the base station and the mobile units by using predictive methods to suppress distorted data packets. The choice of method generally depends on the speed at which errors over the communication links can be detected. In cordless systems where the same carrier is used, the data packets from transmission to transmission are correlated. Thus, if the quality of a first transmission is poor, it is highly likely that the next transmission will be poor. The quality of the data packets for the next transmission can thus be predicted from the data packets from the first transmission, and the base station can suitably and prospectively suppress distorted data packets.
In systems such as frequency hopping systems, which utilize various carriers over each communication link and change these carriers from time to time, a problem arises when a communication link encounters interference problems affecting the quality of the communication link with the base station controller. In these circumstances, the data packets from transmission to transmission are not correlated. Thus, if the quality of a first transmission is poor, it is not necessarily likely that the next transmission will be poor. The quality of the data packets for the next transmission can not be predicted from the data packets from the first transmission. Furthermore, there is no means to derive from the first transmission the necessary parameters required to perform packet suppression for the second transmission. This problem frustrates users and has been a long standing challenge to the developers of cordless communication devices.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for improving voice quality in cordless communications that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for cordless communications is disclosed that provides for improving voice quality for frequencies used on individual communication links between a base station and its mobile unit. In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for improving voice quality in cordless communications comprising three steps. In step one, a unique carrier frequency is selected to activate an individual communication link. The communication link is operable to transmit data to at least one mobile unit and a base station. In step two, the quality of the selected frequency is monitored. In step three, data correction is performed on the selected frequency if the monitored quality is unacceptable. In another embodiment of the present invention, a system for improving voice quality and cordless communications is disclosed. The system comprises at least one mobile unit having circuitry residing therein for maintaining an individual communication link with a base station. The system also comprises logic residing in the base station for selecting a frequency to maintain the communication link, monitoring parameters relating to the quality of the frequency, and performing data correction on the frequency in response to the monitor quality of the frequency.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to automatically monitor the quality of the frequency used on an individual communication link between the base station and at least one mobile unit. The base station may then perform data correction on the frequency in response to the monitored quality of the frequency.
Other technical advantages should be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the specification, drawings, and claims.